


A New Life

by Cassthefangirl



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassthefangirl/pseuds/Cassthefangirl
Summary: Candy, has recently chosen her new life but when she meets a talking butterfly her world gets flipped and starts to become more exciting.





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction on this site and technically in general. Please give me criticism on my writing, hope you enjoy it!

“Good morning Castele!” Exclaimed Candy, a pale and thin young girl opened the blinds in her room, her light blue hair was pulled back into twin tails and yet it still reached her waist. She wore a white tunic with a green skirt and brown low top shoes. The window lit up the entire room, it was small, a bed sat to the side of the window and a wardrobe sat opposite.   
“Candy! Good morning!” Pam, the landlady smiled, entering the attic room.  
“Morning, Pam!” Candy smiled, “Guess what! I’ve chosen a life”  
“Wonderful! Which life did you choose?” Pam clapped happily.  
“Magician”  
“Oh? Why that one specifically?” Pam asked.  
“Eh, I thought it’d be fun, I guess” Candy mumbled “I don’t really know why, I just chose it”  
“Alright, it seems you’ve gotten a letter, I’ll meet you downstairs alright?” Pam left.  
“Alright!” Candy said, she fixed the covers on her bed then left her room, outside it was bustling and lively, children laughing and playing, adults talking and moving from shop to shop and the postman running from letter box to letter box, she looked down and saw Pam standing next to the mailbox. Candy walked down and took the letter, it had been sealed with the royal seal. She opened it and it read:  
Dear Candy,  
Once you have received your licence, I would request your presence at the Royal Court.  
King Erik of Castele  
She smiled and turned to Pam.  
“Oh! It is from the King! There’s a royal seal on the envelope! I remember my first one... oh! You’ll need your licence! You know where to go, right?”  
“Yes! The Guild Office!”  
“Good, here’s a treat for the road!” Pam handed Candy a small lolly, then she left popping the lolly in her mouth.

It wasn’t a long walk either, just a two minute walk from her place and she managed to finish the lolly as soon as she entered the office.  
“Morning lass, y’here for your license?” The Guild master asked, as she approached the desk.  
“Yep!” She smiled brightly.   
He shuffled behind the desk for a bit, then resurfaced a few minutes later “Here is your novice licence! If you need any tips or help, feel free to ask me! But first, you’ll need to meet your life master after you meet the king oh and don’t lose it!”   
“Yep, I got a letter this morning, from the king, I can’t wait!” Candy clapped her hands, she took the licence into her hands, it gleamed in the light “Candy the magician, sounds nice, doesn’t it?”   
“Ha!” The guild master started laughing. 

“EEEEEK!” a young girl screamed from outside.  
“Who was that?!” The guild master asked as they heard yelling, Candy ran outside to see two men, one blonde, tall and brawny and the other short and stump, arguing with a...butterfly? A tiny butterfly, it was a golden tiny butterfly who was trying to reason with the men. Candy recognised the men as Pierre and Butch, two lazy brothers who occasionally sold mushrooms and butterfly’s to stores.  
“Think you’re clever, do ya? Like making puns, do ya? Get back here! We won’t let you escape!” Pierre said.  
“I wasn’t trying to pun! Someone heeelp!” The butterfly exclaimed “I’m sorry!”  
“Too late for that. Quit tryin’ ta worm your way outta it!” Butch said.  
“Please don’t stick me in a display case! Oh please don’t turn me into a brooch!” The butterfly pleaded.  
“Kinda morbid... but a talking butterfly is rare, isn’t it?” Pierre said “we will be eating good tonight”  
“Please don’t eat me!”  
“We won’t eat you, we’ll sell you and become rich men!”  
Candy approached them, they didn’t seem to notice Candy.  
“Want some help?” Candy smiled at the butterfly.   
“Thank you for your bravery, but I must refuse, I can deal with these ruffians myself!”  
“Now she’s callin’ us ruffians!”   
“You made my bro mad! Now you’re done for!”  
“I can’t let it end like this!” The butterfly exclaimed “maybe I do need your help...” She said to Candy, who stepped forward in front of the butterfly.  
“You gonna help this uppity butterfly? Go play hero somewhere else, kid” Pierre said.  
“Yeah, Yeah, you’re desperados, make your own rules blah blah blah” Candy mocked “you collect things and sell ‘em for dosh! Ya ain’t that scary!”  
“Empty your pockets if you wanna save the butterfly” Pierre threatened.  
“Jokes on you, I have no dosh! I just have an empty lolly wrapper!” She exclaimed, throwing it in Pierre’s face.  
“No dosh? It seems you have bigger problems than just the stupid butterfly” Pierre said.  
“Don’t ya know ya can’t get by in this world without dosh?” Butch added.  
“We’re startin’ to feel sorry for ya, so we’re gonna leave you alone, just make yourself some dosh!” Pierre said as he and Butch walked away. Candy turned to the butterfly.  
“Thank you! I wanted to know all about the different kinds of lives! So I’ve been asking everyone! When I saw them I had to ask: what life do you two belong to? Goon? Oaf? And then they started yelling at me! I don’t know why!” She took a breath. Candy tried not to laugh at her ignorance of her statement.  
“I’ve got something important to do, I’ll see you later” The butterfly left due north towards the castle. Candy followed Flutter as she needed to go to the castle to meet with King Erik. 

She entered the reception hall, it was the first castle she had been in, it was a huge hall with guards patrolling and a minister straight ahead of her, he told her where the royal court was and she walked up to the entrance to the Royal Court, she was stopped by two guards.  
“Hold it! This is the Royal Court, we don’t allow just anyone to pass through unless they are in proper attire!” One guard said.  
“You don’t have to be in full military apparel, but your current look does not comply with the royal regulations, at least put on a tie or a bow, or something this is the King!” The second one said. Candy tried to hold in an annoyed groan when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.  
“Oh, you MEANIE!” Candy looked down and saw the butterfly pleading with the minister.  
“Shhh! Keep your voice down!” The minister hushed.  
“Oh please let me in!” the butterfly pleaded.   
Candy rolled her eyes and headed towards them, “Oh! Hello again!” The butterfly said to Candy, noticing her behind the minister.  
“I must say, I’ve never seen you before” the minister said “I’d remember meeting a talking butterfly!”  
“This person is a big meanie! He won’t let me see the King” the butterfly talked past him to Candy.  
“Nobody’s being mean, we simply don’t allow insects in the Royal Court, furthermore the King doesn’t have time to listen to a butterfly he’s a very busy man, I’m sorry you must leave, I have no choice in the matter” the minister walked away.   
“The prejudice you face as a butterfly is unbelievable!” The butterfly exclaimed “by the way, why are you here?”  
“I was invited by the king, the guards turned me away for not wearing a bow or anything” Candy rolled her eyes.  
“How horrid, oh! I have an idea! Let’s give it a try!”  
“Sure” Candy said, “what could possibly go wrong!”  
“Raise your chin a little,” Candy did so and the butterfly stationed herself on Candy's neck.  
“We’ve all heard of a bow tie, now get ready for a butter-tie!” She exclaimed, making Candy giggle.   
They headed upstairs again and we’re stopped by the guards again “we’ve told you! Your outfit is-hang on! That bow tie changes everything! It looks quite expensive” one said.  
“It seems to be fluttering slightly, but no matter! Pass through” said the other. Candy and the butterfly celebrated quietly then pushed the double doors open. A red carpet lead up to a dais on which stood a throne and what looked to be a young blonde kid sitting on top and an older lady standing to his right.  
“Greetings! I am Erik, 11th King of Castele and ruler of this realm” he started, no way this kid was the king.  
“Our citizens pursue many varieties of Life to lead our great kingdom to prosperity, as king permit me to congratulate you on this auspicious day, with the life you have chosen... Er what life was it, again?”  
“Darling, really!” The woman who Candy assumed was the Queen, giggled.  
“It doesn’t matter, may it lead you on to glory!”  
“He’s tiny, how is he the king?!” The butterfly spoke, quietly.  
“Mumbling to yourself? Does my speech bore you to death? Don’t worry, the dry formalities are over” he laughed.  
He then introduced his wife, Queen Ophelia, and his daughter, Princess Laura who was absent. He then continued to say a couple more things, and gifted her a couple gifts to help her which included, three hundred dosh, a map, and her novice equipment, a purple robe with pouches, a pointy purple hat and shoes, then he explain all about the lives with the different masters and told her where Jinx, the master of the magician life could be found.

They left the castle, the butterfly got off of Candys neck “Oh, that was fun, thank you! I guess this is where we part ways... you look great, I feel it’s missing something around the neck area though...”  
“You can come along” Candy said, rolling her eyes “it be good to have a friend around”  
“Oh thank you! By the way, you can call me Flutter!” Flutter introduced.  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Candy and before you ask—yes like the food type”


End file.
